


It Won’t Be A Long, Long Time

by Doubling



Category: Stucky - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doubling/pseuds/Doubling
Summary: ***involving a bit spoilers of avg4***ship stucky forever!!!





	It Won’t Be A Long, Long Time

So that's Steve's decision.   
He looked at the thin back sitting on the bench, somewhat similar to what he thought Steve would look like. When Steve handed Sam the Star Shield, he saw a bright ring on his left ring finger in the sun.   
It was a little harsh. Bucky narrowed his eyes and turned his head. He hesitated for a moment, but went in the opposite direction.

 

Bucky also wanted to grow old, but he never seemed to have any other choice, and now the days away from war belong to the rare peace of his life.   
The night before Steve decided to return the infinity stone to the various timelines, he came to Wakanda to find him. Bucky looked into his eyes. he saw fatigue in the always pure blue. he always thought of the thin boy who had to stand up even if he was knocked down countless times with the lid of the trash can. His little Stevie will be tired, too, and will only show it in front of him.   
"I'm going to give the shield to Sam. "Steve looked at Bucky for advice, and he nodded.   
"Sam is good. he's a reliable man. "Bucky remembered that he had asked Sam to help him find the lost lamb, and although he complained constantly, he finally came back with the sheep. Bucky remembered the scene, was caught by the falcon sheep can not help laughing, drooping eyes. Steve looked at him firmly and suddenly took a step forward and hugged him in his arms. "Bucky, I'll always be there for you. "   
Bucky felt his shoulders a little wet and put his intact arm around the silent weeping Steve,. "Don't worry, I'll support all your decisions. It's you. just don't do anything stupid. "   
He didn't hear Steve, who often said to him with a smile, punk, only felt his arms around his shoulders tighter.

 

Bucky bought a house in Brooklyn and lived alone.   
On the fifth day, every time he went out, Bucky could see old Steve in different corners. He may be hiding behind a tree on crutches, sitting on a bench with a cap and sunglasses covering half his face, or reading on the street with a large newspaper. Bucky really doesn't understand what he's doing, and he can easily find Steve without even the investigative skills he used to be an agent. But Steve didn't take the initiative, just looked at him from afar.   
Bucky also wanted to walk faster and get rid of him, but he still couldn't bear it. He took a slow turn around the supermarket with half a pocket of plums, or made up his mind to turn around and face Steve directly. But when he looked back, he never saw Steve again, as if the man who had just appeared was just an illusion. Bucky looked around hurriedly and flustered and found no sign of Steve.   
He went back near the house, and the basket in front of the door was a bag of oranges with a bright orange luster. Bucky sat on the doorstep, peeling off a citrus, and the slightly sour juice flowed through the gap between his fingers.   
Steve grew up unable to tell what oranges were sweeter, and would just swallow the oranges into his stomach with the acid of his teeth. Bucky remembered some interesting stories about the two of them as teenagers and took out his diary and began to record it.   
His memory needs not only to be restored, but also to be determined over and over again. At the time, the Brooklyn sun, Steve's blond hair, running down the street, became more and more like a dream.

It took Bucky nearly a month to catch Steve, at the scene. he was a little overwhelmed by the panic and embarrassment on his wrinkled face. Bucky tried to make the atmosphere a little easier and smiled at him. "aren't you going to tell me?" he glanced at the ring and went to see Steve again.   
Steve bowed his head and seemed reluctant to continue the subject. Bucky saw his dilemma and quickly changed the subject. "Sam did a good job after taking over the shield, and he flew around every day and made some achievements. He also said that if anything should happen in the future, he might need my help, and of course I would. After all, Sam, is the one we've finalised together..."   
The people around him were unusually silent. Bucky sighed and had to ask bluntly, "Steve, you come to see me every day and don't take the initiative to get close to me. what's going on?" Steve rubbed the ring on his finger. it looked like it had been worn for a long time, but it still had a beautiful luster.   
"Bucky, do you remember what I told you the night before time travel? "

 

Steve didn't let go of him that night, and Bucky let him hold him.   
This kind of time always makes people feel that they can just leave the world like this, or just go into endless eternity. Bucky has a vague guess about today's extraordinarily clingy Steve, but he's not entirely sure. If possible, he just wanted to be the good sergeant who could follow him around his little boy and protect him, till the end of his life, enough.   
Did he say anything? Bucky doesn't remember much. He values commitment, only his commitment to Steve, compared with his 100 per cent trust in Steve. What he wanted to do, Bucky was willing to do everything he could to support him. He can always stand behind him unswervingly.   
So, go back in time, finish the dance, and kiss the girl in your memory.   
Bucky remembers saying this against Steve's ear, half-jokingly, "kiss the prettiest girl. "his little Stevie blushed again.

 

"I don't know when your Steve will be back, but my Bucky is gone. "Steve, who is getting old, puts a smile on him." We belong to a different universe. In my world, Bucky has been away from me for ten years. We have not experienced so many thrilling experiences you have experienced, but the long-lost heart when we were reunited with him is still fresh in our memory. "   
Bucky was a little shocked, and he looked at this almost as much as he imagined the old version of Steve, stuttering. "that's... How could it be?"   
"he brought me here. we are the fastest passing lives of all the parallel worlds, and the effect of the serum is getting weaker and weaker. Sam has always been a good friend of ours, so I came back to help him complete the shield transition. Of course, I'm selfish and want to see more Bucky in the little time left. Your Steve is still shuttling through the timeline. Don't worry, he'll be back. "Steve's deep eye socket slowly filled with tears," my memory has become worse and worse over the past decades. My hands are always trembling, too. I can't keep a diary. I don't want to lose all my memories of him before I leave the world. "   
"Bucky is my love. "

Bucky could not regain his mind for a long time when he heard the name of his lover. The Steve in front of him only looked at him so sincerely, although weak but the love in his eyes made it a little difficult for him to fight. He suddenly realized why Steve cherished the ring so much. "Maybe you and your Bucky are lovers. But me and my Steve don't have to be... "   
"Are you still jealous of Peggy? "Steve was a bit like an old man who had been through a lot of things to enlighten him," he said. "she had her life. why would I bother her? I owe Peggy a dance, and I'll give it back to her. My time, of course, is to accompany the most important person in my life. "   
Steve looked at the silent Bucky, "you know, no matter which parallel time and space, Bucky is always the soft spot of Steve." "   
"I'll wait for him to come back. "

 

Steve calmly stopped breathing on a warm afternoon and his former friends came to his memorial service. Bucky, as a close friend who has always taken care of him, receives people coming and going. Sam also stood aside to help take care of it. he saw a few flashes of sadness on Bucky's almost expressionless face.   
People were curious about the ring buried with the captain, but no one knew who its other owner was. Nor does Bucky intend to make the matter public, a common secret that belongs to different worlds.   
Steve has followed Bucky away, and he is still waiting for his Steve to return.

 

His Steve shuttles through the timeline and will reappear in front of Bucky when everything is settled.   
They continue to live in Brooklyn, have their own precepts, and have been anonymous ever since.

 

It won’t be a long, long time.


End file.
